


Adult Truth or Dare (Markiplier x Reader)

by nerdbotgirl



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdbotgirl/pseuds/nerdbotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game Night gets a bit out of hand when someone suggests to play Adult Truth or Dare... but this might actually work out to your advantage ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Truth or Dare (Markiplier x Reader)

You honestly didn't know how you've gotten yourself in the situation you were in just now... kneeling between Marks legs and pulling of his pants. Well actually you knew how, you just didn't imagine it would come to this.

The evening started out by you and a group of your closest friends meeting up at Arin and Suzy's house for a night of games and drinks. This group also included Mark who you had a giant crush on but didn't dare to admit so.

After a lot of games and a few to many drinks someone had suggested to play adult truth or dare which at the time seemed like an hilarious idea. But since no one knew how to get the game started Suzy quickly downloaded some random app and typed in all the names of the people that were playing.  
The game started on the softer side and after a few rounds in which Barry and Dan had to make out and Arin had to admit his kinks in bed the next question was laid upon you. Arin took the phone and stared you in the eyes saying in a deep and serious voice: "_____, I challenge you. You have to decide if you will attempt to save this world with a truth or a dare." Some people giggled at his sudden serious tone but you just grinned at him, the alcohol making you more confident. "My choice is dare my dearest Arin. Please tell me about my fate", you tried to sound as serious as he did and bowed your head slightly. He nodded and pushed the dare button on the phone. After a few seconds of the phone generating a dare for you a huge grin crossed Arin's face and he looked up to just stare at you. Suzy who was sitting beside him looked at him then leaned over to read the screen and quickly threw a hand in front of her mouth and started giggling. Everyone looked confused until Arin turned the screen around and showed you your dare. On the screen of the phone you could clearly make out the words: " ______ give a blowjob to Mark". You stared at it until Dan who sat next to you shouted: "Oh damn, _____ has to give Mark a blowjob!" Everyone started laughing and shouting things to encourage you to go ahead but your jaw just dropped. When you finally mustered up the courage to look at Mark, he looked at you with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

After a few seconds of awkward staring you swallowed hard and stood up. You went to Mark gripped his hand and went to another room with him in tow. Once you closed the door you looked at him again and he looked concerned, a slight frown visible on his face. He cleared his throat and said: "Look _____, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just say you did it and forget about it." He looked honest and caring at you but you just swallowed hard against the lump in your throat and said: "No I took dare it's ok." You gave him a smile and walked to him, placing a hand in the middle of his chest and slowly guiding him backwards to a small sofa. When his calves hit it he just plumped down and sat there staring up at you. You gave him another smile and knelt down between his legs and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you ok with this? If you are against it I won't do it”, you said in a serious tone. He cleared his throat and answered: “Only if you really want to do this.” You smiled at him then pulled your eyes away from his and down to his crotch. “Just close your eyes and imagine someone you'd rather want to be doing this if that helps", you whispered but got no response.

Your hands slid slowly up the inside of his thighs. His muscles trembled underneath your touch and his breath became shaky. One of your hands started massaging him through his pants while the other worked on his belt. You could hear a light groan come from his lips as you but more pressure on him. Once the belt was open your second hand joined the first in taking his pants off to get this going. He lifted his hips slightly so you could pull his pants down more easily and you just pushed it down to his ankles. You leaned forward and licked him through his boxers and earned a louder groan in response.  
Carefully you pushed his boxers down and his dick practically sprung out at you. You licked him again from base to head and felt his hand go into your hair. He was hesitant to grab onto you but when you gave him another lick his hesitation quickly vanished. You grabbed him by the base and let you tongue come out to tease his slit. A drawn out moan came from Mark and let you know that you probably weren't doing that bad of a job. You put the head in your mouth and sucked hard. Mark's voice reached your ears barely above a whisper saying: “Goddamn ______, if you k-keep this going I-I'm not gonna l-last l-long... Oh fuck.” Your lips curled into a smile letting him out of your mouth but still pumping him with your hand you said as seductively as you could: “You aren't supposed to.” Putting him back in your mouth you teased him again with your tongue and started bobbing your head at a rapid pace. He moaned again but this time your name was mixed into it which urged you on even more to make him cum. You sucked as hard as you could pumping with your hand what you couldn't reach and slowly fondling his balls with the other hand. “_-_____” was all the warning you got as he exploded into your mouth, a moan coming from his lips as he loosened the grip in your hair.

A slight popping sound was heard as you pulled your mouth away from his length and wiped the cum off your face. When your eyes met with his neither of you could say something. Heavy breaths coming from both of you was all that filled the silence in the room until he found his voice and just said: “Wow.” You laughed a bit sitting down on the couch beside him: “What?” “Oh I just didn't expect that from someone like you”, he answered a grin on his face. You slightly hit his arm and said: “Oh shut up. You obviously enjoyed it.” He put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into him with a grin on his face: “I never said I didn't. In fact there's no one I rather wanted to do this. I also wouldn't mind returning the favor and I don't even need someone to dare me to that.” He pressed a kiss to your neck and you gasped a bit at the feeling. “M-Mark. Not here. Our friends are next door. But I'll gladly take you up on that offer later.” You pulled your head back a bit looking in his eyes. The look he gave you made the butterflies in your stomach even worse and you just couldn't resist and closed the distance between his and your own lips. The intensity with which he kissed you back only added to the amazing feeling and the quickness with which you melted in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this fic and didn't really edit it so please excuse any mistakes I might have made. But I hope you still enjoyed it none the less :3
> 
> I also would really appreciate some feedback and if I should write a second part or not :P


End file.
